Furget-Me-Not
by Snowthistle
Summary: Karkat walks through a cemetery on a cloudy day and finds a girl he hasn't seen in a year.


It's gray outside today and everything seems to be a bit gloomy. Wind slowly rustles through the leaves of the trees on this cloudy spring day, and the temperature is slightly low. A storm was not out of the question as a messy haired troll walks through a cemetery clad in a black jacket, gray jeans, and black converse. He wasn't one for fashion or colors, but occasionally he would wear something candy red with his wardrobe. With the low temperatures today, it could be mistaken for a fall day, but he didn't really care as long as he stayed warm. To be honest, he didn't know what he was doing in this graveyard in the first place. A friend of his with long curly hair and large ram-shaped horns offered to accompany him, and he allowed her to because he knew she had a weird fascination with things like cemeteries. His gray eyes wandered over to her weaving in and out of gravestones and looking very interested at the names engraved on there, but he really didn't care about the people who died. Of course it would be disrespectful to completely disregard the dead people in the first place, so he took care not to do anything to desecrate anyone's grave. There was one person who he was not expecting to see at a cemetery, and it was a person he had not seen in a year. She stood before him with her back turned to him clad in a white dress, an olive colored shrug, sheer pink stockings, and black mary janes. He wondered why she wasn't wearing her tail around her waist like she normally did, but he decided to brush it off as nothing and walked over to her. Her ears twitched as she detected movement behind her, and she turned around to greet him with her usual catlike grin.

"AC says hello in greeting to the nubby-horned troll known as CG!" she greeted in third person.

"What are you doing here, Nepeta?" he asked.

She put a hand to her ear as if incapable of hearing him, and he sighed.

"CG says hello to AC and wants to know what business she has in a cemetery."

"AC says she's not really up to anything in this cemetery, but she wants to know why CG is here!"

"CG merely wanted to take a walk around here, and he decided to take AA with him. CG wants to know if he and AC could purrlease stop role-playing and speak normally."

She giggled," AC nods her head and obliges! How are you, Karkat?"

"I'm doing well. It's been a whole year since I've seen you around, Nepeta."

"I know! It's good to be able to see you again! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Nepeta."

"Have you been up to any interesting purrsuits lately?"

"No, I haven't really been up to anything interesting. I've just been watching my rom-coms like usual or yelling at idiotic people."

"Hee hee you haven't changed have you?"

"No, really haven't changed at all. I guess that's not too strange."

"Nepeta, is that you?" Aradia asked as she walked over to where Karkat and Nepeta were standing.

"Oh hi, Aradia, I haven't seen you in furever!"

"You disappeared for a few months, and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I'm so sorry about that! I didn't mean fur that to happen, but I was busy talking with a few friends of mine."

"Well it's nice to see that you're back here!"

"Aradia, have you been seeing Nepeta this entire time?"

"Of course I have! I came to see her every day for about half the year because I knew she would be lonely all by herself."

"This is quite a weird place to be meeting a friend of yours for half the year."

"I suppose it is quite weird, but it's not like she could help it."

"Nepeta, why didn't you come visit us?"

"Well, I didn't know where everyone lived, so I couldn't just wander around not knowing where to go."

"You could have asked Aradia."

"I suppose so, but I wasn't sure how everyone would react to seeing me."

He sighs and wonders why she's being much weirder than usual, and he wondered why Equius never went to go see her. She was his moirail in the first place, so wouldn't it make more sense for him to be the one seeing her for half the year? He wondered why she never came to visit and what was up with the strange change in her fashion sense because a troll of her status shouldn't care much about fashion. He noticed that she seemed to look a bit melancholy despite her usually sunny disposition, and her skin seemed to glow slightly. She definitely didn't appear to have changed much aside from her clothing, and she was definitely as pretty as always. Near her feet were forget-me-nots blooming with their vibrant blue petals against the healthy green grass which brought a splash of color to this cloudy day. Behind the forget-me-nots bloomed bunches of catnip with their small purple flowers; he wondered if stray cats came around the cemetery often. He brought his gaze back up to the cat loving troll in front of him, and her smile was gone this time and her cheeks were wet with olive tears. Aradia stood nearby solemnly and quickly brushed away some maroon colored tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"Oh no, nothing happened. It's just that…I wish I could be with you all again. I miss being around you all, and I had so much fun hanging around you," Nepeta murmured.

He frowned," Well, why can't you, Nepeta? You should come back with us."

He walked forward to grab her hands, and she shrank back while moving her hands behind her.

"I can't, Karkat. I don't even know if they'll be able to see me anyways."

"Nep, come on you're not going to be invisible to them. That'd be ridiculous and completely rude if they didn't see you."

"Well, it is a possibility that they could see you. Maybe Kanaya was having issues when I brought her here?" Aradia asked.

"For what reason would Kanaya believe that Nepeta is invisible, Aradia? She's not that type of person, and you know that!"

He was getting completely confused as to what Nepeta and Aradia were talking about. Did Nepeta not want to see everyone again after not being able to see them for a single year? Didn't she want to see Equius and help cheer him up? The blueblooded troll seemed to be very depressed lately, and seeing Nepeta again would surely alleviate the pain he was feeling. Aradia seemed to be alarmed by what Karkat was saying, and she stared at him in disbelief. Nepeta seemed to be confused by what he was saying as well, and he backed away uncomfortably.

"Perhaps you're only visible to certain people?" Aradia asked Nepeta.

"That could be a reason why only you and Karkat can see me. I mean of course you would be able to see me, but I never imagined Karkat would be able to."

"Nep, Aradia, what's going on here?"

Nepeta looked Karkat directly in the eyes," Karkat, don't you remember that day?"

Olive blood.

"What day, Nepeta?"

Olive blood pooling everywhere.

"Don't you remember that one day in June?"

Screaming. There was so much screaming and crying.

"That day in June?"

_I'm so sorry, Karkat._

"Don't you remember when we were walking down the street? There was a car coming when it wasn't supposed to."

_I didn't want you to get hurt, so that's why I pushed you out of the way. I'm so sorry._

He was shaking now and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple," Wh-what car?"

_Don't leave me._

"Karkat, I…I've been dead."

_Please, please don't leave me._

"No…No you're not dead. How can that be when you're right here?"

_I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe._

She took a deep breath," Karkat, I've been dead this entire year."

_Karkat, promise me that you won't furget me._

"Th-that's not true! I-I've never stopped thinking about you this whole year!"

_I promise I won't, Nepeta. I'm so, so sorry._

"Karkat, that's not going to bring me back…"

He lifted a hand to touch her cheek and only felt a warm presence where she stood before him, but it was not her skin. It was then that he realized that the forget-me-nots and catnip planted near her feet were the plants that she specifically wanted at her grave when she died. He realized that behind Nepeta stood her tombstone, and he began to shake again at this revelation. Aradia placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as he stood there shaking. He realized why she wanted to accompany him; she wanted to comfort him in case this situation happened. Nepeta took a few steps backwards and looked down at the ground. Karkat stared once more and realized that the outfit she was wearing was what she was buried in, and his gaze was fixed on the Cancer pendant dangling around her neck. His fingers touched the Leo pendant around his neck and remembered switching the two pendants so that he would have something to remember her by, and she would be able to take him along in death. Nepeta brought her gaze back to his, and he realized that her eyes were completely white. His heart sank as he stared into her blank gaze, but she smiled and walked over to him.

"I'm glad you didn't furget me, Karkat."

"Well, I forgot you were dead.."

"You didn't furget me completely though."

"I suppose you're right."

"Tell Equius that I miss him, and I hope he'll get to feeling better soon."

"I will, Nepeta."

She gave him a ghostly kiss on the cheek before turning and disappearing out of sight, and he slowly stood up. Aradia squeezed his shoulder and lead him out of the cemetery to begin returning home. He definitely missed her and wished she was still with him, but at least he'd be able to see her again.


End file.
